1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply method for an air conditioner and a system thereof, and more particularly to a supply method without cooling medium for an air conditioner and the system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current air conditioner appeared in the market usually comprises a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve (or a capillary tube) and an evaporator, and all these members of the air conditioner are connected to one another. When the air conditioner is working, the condenser performs an exothermic reaction to provide hot air, and the evaporator performs an endothermic reaction to provide cold air, such that the condenser and the evaporator can be selectively used to produce cold or hot air according to user's requirement.
However, the above-mentioned air conditioner still has the following disadvantages: the air conditioner can only be worked by using cooling medium, but the cooling medium is one of the factors to destroy the ozonosphere. As a result, the earth is directly exposed to a great amount of ultraviolet radiation, which will cause physiological and psychological harm to the biology live on the earth. Therefore, how to solve the above-mentioned problems has become an important issue for the manufacturers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.